Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing system.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known an information processing apparatus (a portable navigation apparatus) that detects altitude (height) at one point according to an instruction involving predetermined operation of a user, detects, according to an instruction involving the predetermined operation of the user, altitude (height) at another point located at altitude different from the one point, and detects the relative height of the other point based on the one point (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-286492 (Patent Literature 1)).
Incidentally, a vehicle is sometimes parked in a multi-level structure such as a multi-storey parking structure. When the vehicle is parked in the multi-level structure, if the relative height of a parking position based on an entrance in the multi-level structure can be detected, it is possible to perform, on the basis of the detected relative height, beneficial processing for, for example, detecting a floor level where the vehicle is parked. In order to detect the relative height, it is necessary to acquire the altitude of the vehicle at timing when the vehicle is located at the entrance of the multi-level structure. However, when the altitude of the vehicle at the timing when the vehicle is located at the entrance of the multi-level structure is acquired making use of Patent Literature 1, a user needs to perform predetermined operation. The predetermined operation is complicated for the user. The user cannot always accurately perform the predetermined operation when the vehicle is located at the entrance of the multi-level structure. On the other hand, in order to acquire, without involving the operation of the user, the altitude of the vehicle at the timing when the vehicle is located at the entrance of the multi-level structure, it is necessary to make it possible to automatically appropriately detect the timing when the vehicle is located at the entrance of the multi-level structure.